Tyrant/Walkthrough/Kor Encampment
The player now has two choices: #Keep doing Main Missions in the Nexus Campaign. #Revisit previous mission areas for Side Missions. A card that may turn out to be helpful in later missions will be rewarded for completing a whole series of Side Missions. See Also * * * * * * * Mission 42-66 Nexus Campaign Before you go onto these missions, you might want to go back and complete some of the side missions. Xeno Invasion rewards Predator, a very valuable card in these and later missions. The other two are purely optional, depending on the type(s) of decks you're making. Dracorex is extremely annoying and will make completing these missions fairly difficult. He requires you to avert from standard operations and use rally and strike, but his abilites and deck compositions are challenging. Kor Encampment Try to take out the enemy units quickly. Strike works very well on these missions. Pierce, Rally and Anti-Air are also useful. If you feel like the enemy has too much Evade (you will meet the first Evade enemy on 45), you can attempt to use a slowroll deck or Poison. Havoc, Draconian Queen, Rifter, and Polluted Blaster (if you have it) work well in these missions. Sulfuris Now, the enemy is beginning to bring Evade up. You should stick to Assault cards on these missions and use units with 2-3 attack and 0-2 delay time. Strike is still viable, but is no longer the solution. *Blood Grunt/Hatchet Spam with Malort is great against these Raider Missions *You don't really need anti-air or strike in these Bloodthirsty Missions except against Draconian Queen. Predator should be the only card in your deck with these two attributes, mainly because it has them both. *Duncan + Fury Walker and Scorpinox are effective in all of these missions. Scorpion can be used against Bloodthirsty. If you have nothing else, you can use Saw Tank. Example Deck: Odeus Mines These missions have no Flying units, so you can ditch units with only AntiAir. Except 59, where 3 out of 10 enemy units have Flying, but only the Phoenix worths attention. Using Flying on the early Missions in this locations can be profitable, as they lack anti-air, but their anti-air becomes greater the more missions that go on. With little-no siege early on, you can use Structures. But, from Mission 57 and after, the enemy poses a threat with their Siege. Valkyries, Revolvers, and Remote Analyzers are not viable against Terrogor because of his Mimic ability that will turn your abilities against you. ComSat Terminal is very useful in an all-Imperial Deck though. Your units will also have to have at least 3 health to survive against potential threats. Weaken 2 will shut down nearly all of Vik's units. Having Dalia as your Commander, and healing from Assaults or Structures will easily win those missions. Play the necessary amount of high Defense Assault Card First. Then, follow by placing structures. Beware of Ragnarok (in Missions 58 and 57). If allowed to activate, it can cause you many problems. Other Structures are a possible choice for these Mission. Freddie, Atlas, and Eva are also viable for this deck for these Missions. You don't need many Assault units at all. Missle Silos can be replaced by Artillary Encampments if needed, and more of either, or both, can be added inter-changeably. 042